Nate Farron
Nathan Herring, better known as Nate Farron, is a professional CAW wrestler that competed on the independent circuit for nearly three years before being discovered by Wrestling Heaven. Poison Bee was barely getting by doing what he was doing, then Wrestling Heaven found him and offered him a big time contract. Poison Bee's dream was to win a championship in any CAW Wrestling company. This dream was fulfilled on August 1, 2011. Nate Farron is alsio currently a member of the WAF, WTW, and Pro Wrestling: OLYMPUS rosters. Current CAW Leagues 'Wrestling Heaven (2011 - Present)' Poison Bee competed on the SmackDown Roster, along with one of his trainers, the Big Show and his brother, Wrestling Heaven World Heavyweight Champion, the Dragon Slayer. Poison Bee looked forward to being able to defeat his brother for the Wrestling Heaven World Heavyweight Championship. He had a long way to go before that happened. However, on August 1, 2011, Poison Bee was traded to Raw for Goldberg, and Poison Bee defeated Goldberg to win his first ever Championship: the Wrestling Heaven Championship. At Wrestling Heaven Night Of Champions, Poison Bee overcame the odds by successfully defending the Wrestling Heaven Championship against Stone Cold, John Cena, and MVP. At Wrestling Heaven SummerSmash, Poison Bee lost his title to John Cena. At Wrestling Heaven Bursting PointPoison Bee beat AJ Styles to become the Number One Contender Contender for the Wrestling Heaven Championship by powerbombing AJ off the stage, causing him to forfeit the match. At Wrestling Heaven Havoc In A Cell, Poison Bee lost to John cena in a Hell In A Cell Match for the Wrestling Heaven Championship. At Wrestling Heaven Showboating Liberties, Poison Bee defeated Evan O'Shea after hitting him with a steel chair while the referee was down. 'Wrestling Aggression Federation (2012 - Present)' On August 2, 2012, Poison Bee made his WAF debut on WAF Episode 1. Poison Bee lost his first match to Chris Corre. On Episode 3, Poison Bee lost to Mordecai. On Episode 4, Poison Bee and Chris Corre lost to The Enlightenment. On Episode 5, Poison Bee and Damien Sandow fought to a draw. On Episode 7, Poison Bee and Chris Corre defeated The Enlightenemnt to become the Number One Contender's for the WAF Tag Team Championship. On Episode 8, Poison Bee and Chris Corre lost to the New Age Outlaws with the WAF Tag Team Championship on the line. On Episode 9, Poison Bee defeated Chris Corre. At WAF War Within A Breath, Poison Bee lost to Chris Corre. 'World Triumphant Wrestling (2012 - Present)' Poison was announced on the WTW roster in August 2012. His offical announcement took weeks to confirm. He debuted in a WTW ring on September 29th, 2012, when he defeated Trey Curtis. Poison Bee has managed to win several matches in WTW. His first loss was to Intercontinental Champion, Daniel Bryan via Submission. At WTW Final Verdict, Farron and Cody Rhodes lost to the Renegade Killers, Josh McCloud and James Blazer, to determine the new WTW Tag Team Champions after the titles had been vacated. After losing to the Renegae Killers on multiple occasions, Farron and Rhodes were determined to become the WTW Tag Team Champions. They accomplished this at WTW Fate of Champions when they defeated the New Wrecking Crew, Erick McGregor and Michael Greengrich, to become the new WTW Tag Team Champions. On WTW Point Blank Episode 21, the New Wrecking Crew beat Rhodes and Farron in their rubber match to regain the WTW Tag Team Championship. 'Pro Wrestling: OLYMPUS (2014 - Present)' Nate Farron made his OLYMPUS debut on Parthenon Episode One as he defeated Frisco in a very short match. Defunct/Former Leagues 'Total Nonstop Entertainment' (2011) On September 20th, 2011, the Poison Bee was confirmed for TNE in a street fighting Style. Poison Bee made his TNE Debut in the episode 9 Gauntlet defeating xXx, Ryan Baxter, and Patriota but lost to Monzer Mazaydeh. In the episode 10 Draft, Poison Bee was the second pick and said to start an era. On episode 12 SmackDown, Poison Bee won a TNE Lockdown qualifier against Kid Punk, but lost the match in the Chamber. In episode 13 RAW, Poison Bee lost a TNE King of the Ring qualifier to Dude. The same week on SmackDown, Poision Bee randomly attacked xXx and took his place in his match against Dude where he beat him for a finals spot in the King of the Ring tournment, after the match he was attacked by xXx with a steel pipe. At TNE King of the Ring Poison Bee was crowned King of the Ring had a chance for the TNE World Heavyweight Championship at TNE Wrestlemania. On episode 16, Poison Bee teamed up with Lord of Darkness in a losing effort against Ryan Baxter and Dude. Season 2 At TNE Wrestlemania, the TNE World Heavyweight Championship was on the line between Ryan Baxter and Poison Bee. Poison Bee was victorious in this match to win his first ever Championship in TNE. 'Total Non-Stop CAW Action' (2011) On Novmeber 26, 2011, Poison bee was confirmed to be a memeber of the TNCA roster. Sadly, the company disbanded before he could make his in-ring debut. 'New Age Wrestling' (2012) Poison Bee made his NAW debut on the 6/4/12 NAW South Webmatch when he defeated Dwayne Chambers. Sadly, Poison Bee was released from NAW on June 5, 2012. 'Barely Regulated Aggressive Wrestling League' (2012) On March 12, 2012, it was confirmed that Poison Bee and Ryan Lee would be taking the places of Haduken and Rick Acid in the BRAWL World Tag Team Championship tournament at BRAWL Golden Uprising. In the first round, Poison Bee and Ryan Lee defeated the Immortal Lovers (Shawn Dynasty and Immortal Steven).However, Poison Bee did all the work in that match. In the second round, Poison Bee and Ryan Lee defeated Blk_Out 2.0 (Lil Jazz and Guerilla Black) by countout because Guerilla Black was distracted by beating the holy hell out of Ryan Lee on the outside and he didn't pay attention to the referee's count. In the finals, Poison Bee and Ryan Lee were set to face the Canadian Males (Edge and Christian), but Poison Bee walked out on Ryan Lee right after the bell rung. This caused the Canadian Males to become the first ever BRAWL World Tag Team Champions. On May 29, 2012, Poison Bee had become an official member of the BRAWL roster. Later in the show, Ryan Lee called out Poison Bee. A Contract vs. Career Match was immediately made between the two, in which Poison Bee won in about seven seconds. 'World Triumphant Wrestling Entertainment '(2012) Poison Bee Bee made his WTWE debut in a Tag Team Match teaming up with then WTWE Champion, Suicide to team up against the team of Dwayne Chambers and AJ Styles. However, Styles was found knocked out backstage, so John Cena replaced him in the match. Sadly, Poison Bee and Suicide lost that match. After that, Poison Bee had being proving how dominant he was after that by defeating superstar after superstar on the Beatdown roster. Poison Bee even invaded the Nitro brand and defeted Santino Marella. CAW legend, Lemarcus Carter even said, "His name might be a little stupid, but he is definitely impressive." At WTWE Above The Limit, Poison Bee competed in the Beatdown Money In The Bank ladder match alongside Drew McIntyre (winner), Sheamus, John Morrison, Ted DiBiase, and David Otunga. Even though Poison Bee's WTWE career has been like a roller coaster, he promises to win a title very soon. However, the company ended before Poison Bee could get his hands on a title. 'Blood Fire War Hate '(2012 - 2013) Poison Bee competed in the return webmatch losing to Ross Samuel Jones by DQ. In the next webmatch, Poison Bee won a Fatal-4-Way Match. In the first episode, Poison Bee lost to Ryan Emerson. In the second episode, Poison Bee made quick work of Ross Samuel Jones. In the third episode Poison Bee defeated Eighteen. In episode 4, Poison Bee lost a TLC Match where winner gets first pick of the BFWH Championship Match. On episode 5, Poison Bee won again as he defeated the debuting Danny Kace. On episode 6, Poison Bee lost to Trevor Morris. On episode 7, Poison Bee won a Hell in a Cell Match for the BFWH Championship, but he was not officially in the match, so he had the title stripped of him. The next week, Poison Bee would smash Regals head through a car window. On episode 9, Poison Bee took on Monzer Mazaydeh, but the match ended in a double count out. Mazaydeh and Poison Bee had the rematch where Poison Bee won and became the Number One Contender for the BFWH Championship. On episode 11,, the team of Poison Bee, Tyson, and Ryan Duggan would defeat Trevor Morris, Monzer Mazaydeh, and Ryan Emerson. On episode 12, Poison Bee defeated Alex Rodgers and he picked to face the TV Champion, Trevor Morris. On episode 13, Poison Bee lost against Trevor Morris in a Last Man Standing Match. On episode 14, Poison Bee lost to Junior Fa'afili. On episode 16, Poison Bee and Allister Cross lost to Jesse Beard and Eighteen. On episode 17, the BFWH fans picked that Poison Bee would face Jesse Beard, where Poison Bee won. On episode 25, Poison Bee went one-on-one with Junior Fa'afili in a Ring Of Fire Match for the BFWH Television Championship, which was won by Junior Fa'afili. On episode 26, Poison Bee won a Battle Royal to earn another BFWH Television Championship Match. On episode 26, Poison Bee teamed up with Kentai in a losing effort against Junior Fa'afili and Kiho Suzuki. On episode 30, Poison Bee had another chance for the BFWH Television Championship where he lost again to Junior Fa'afili. On Januray 18, 2013, Poison Bee requested his release from BFWH. 'New-ROH' (2013) Poison Bee and the rest of the Midcard Mafia, Chris Corre and Tyler King made their New-ROH debut on Episode 2. The Midcard Mafia dropped a bombshell on New-ROH that night. Later on in the night, Poison Bee defeated Kevin Maverick. Soon afterwards, New-ROH closed its doors. 'World Alliance Championship Wrestling '(2012 - 2013) In 2012, Poison Bee has joined the WACW roster. Even though WACW has not premiered yet, the Poison Bee can't wait to make his debut. After waiting for a year and a half for WACW to actually begin with no luck, Poison Bee decided to leave the company. 'Virtual World Wrestling Entertainment '(2012 - 2013) On February 19, 2012, Poison Bee was confirmed to be a member of the V-WWE roster. After waiting to make his debut for over a year and a half, Poison Bee decided to part ways with V-WWE. 'New Outback Championship Wrestling' (2012 - 2013) On August 22, 2012, Poison Bee made his NO-CW debut on Episode 2 - "Crowning of a Champion." He lost to John Blackrose in a Quarterfinal Match of the NO-CW World Heavyweight Championship Tournament. It was confirmed that at NO-CW Expect The Unexpected, Poison Bee would be going one-on-one with B.B. Disco. However, NO-CW closed its doors before the event took place. 'Elite Dynasty Federation '(2012 - 2013) On August 19, 2012 Poison Bee made his EDF debut on EDF Wrestling Episode 2. He was the first one eliminated in an Elimination-Style Triple Threat Match against Michael Greengrich and current Champion, Chris Corre for the EDF New Breed Championship. Then entered the rumble on EDF Showtime episode 2 and was eliminated by Chris Corre. At EDF Collision, Poison Bee was the first entrant in the 10-Man Over The Top Rope Battle Royal to determine the first ever EDF North American Champion. Poison Bee eliminated Haduken and then he was eliminated by Andrew Hunter. Later that night, Poison Bee accepted David Erro's open challenge for the BRAWL/UWF Jobber Championship and squashed Erro. After the match, Poison Bee was attacked by Louden Styles. He was put on the injured list by Louden Styles. He returned at EDF Leathel Lottery as the eighth entrant in the Leathel Lottery Match, only to be eliminated by Louden Styles eight seconds later. Special Appearances '[CAW[nspiracy]] ' Poison Bee defeated Stone Cold in a Steel Cage Match to retain the Wrestling Heaven Championship at [CAW[nspiracy]] Day 8. 'Action Star Wrestling ' Poison Bee commentated ASW Episode 22 - Extreme Zone alongside TC and ASW Episode 23 - Great Impact alongside TC and Lemarcus Carter. 'Nightmare Before Christmas ' Poison Bee hosted Nightmare Before Christmas. He also issued an open challenge, which was accepted by Caylen Rogers. Rogers defeated Poison Bee. Personal Life Poison Bee is of Irish, German, and Native American decent. He is right handed and he has no interest in politics whatsoever. Outside of wrestling, Poison Bee is friends with Tyson, Chris Corre, David Erro, James Blazer, Gage Grayson, Josh McCloud, Tyler King, Andrew Hunter, and Lemarcus Carter. Nathan Herring was born in Poughkeepsie, New York. He had a rough upbrining and he always wished he could turn his life around. Due to many issues, he decided to live a straight-edge lifestyle. Ever since he was eleven years old, Nathan wanted to become a wrestler. On July 24, 2008, he wrestled independtly under the name, Poison Bee. The name stuck when he was signed to his first mainstream CAW fed, Wrestling Heaven, on February 11, 2011. Throughout his life, Nathan has experienced a lot of hate. But, he has managed to fight through it all because he doesn't care what anybody thinks of him and he respects peoples' opinions. Outside of wrestling, Nathan enjoys playing video games, watching T.V., and hanging out with his friends. He has been told he can be funny and a good friend. Nathan's wrestling style is powerhouse. He used to be able to do hurricanranas after years of training, but after a while, he decided to stop using hurricanranas. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *Awesome Facecrusher - Top Rope Spinning Facecrusher (2011) *Fireman's Carry Cutter (TNE) (2011) *Poison Bomb (2011 - 2014) *'Bicycle Kick' (2011 - Present) *'Emerald Fusion' (2012 - Present) *'Burning Hammer' (2014 - Present) Signature Moves *'Triple German Suplex' (2011 - Present) *Spear (2011 - 2012) *'Accordion Rack' (2012 - Present) Allies *'Universal:' **Chris Corre (Personal Friend and Midcard Mafia Partner) (2012 - Present) **Tyler King (Personal Friend and Midcard Mafia Partner) (2012 - Present) **Gage Grayson (Personal Friend and Midcard Mafia Partner) (2013 - Present) *'BRAWL:' **'Ryan Lee (Tag Team Partner) (2012) *'New-ROH:' **'Chris Corre (Personal Friend and Midcard Mafia Partner) (2013) **Tyler King (Personal Friend and Midcard Mafia Partner (2013) *'WAF:' **'Chris Corre (Tag Team Partner (2012) *'Wrestling Heaven:' **Dragon Slayer (Brother and Tag Team Partner (2011) *'WTW:' **Cody Rhodes (Tag Team Partner) (2014 - Present) Enemies/Feuds *'BFWH:' **Junior Fa'afili (2012) *'BRAWL:' **Ryan Lee (2012) *'EDF:' **'Louden Styles (2012 - 2013) *'TNE:' **Ryan Baxter (2011) *'WAF:' **'Chris Corre (2012 - 2013) **Damien Sandow (2012) **Mordecai (2012) *'Wrestling Heaven:' **'Dragon Slayer (2011) **Goldberg (2011) **Stone Cold (2011 - 2012) **John Cena (2012) **AJ Styles (2012) **Evan O'Shea (2012 - Present) *'WTW:' **'James Blazer (2014 - Present) **Josh McCloud (2014 - Present) *'WTWE:' **'Sheamus (2012) **AJ Styles (2012) Known Relatives *Dragon Slayer (Younger Brother, Age 26) Entrance Themes *"Colors" by Crossfade (2011) *"The Good Life" by Three Days Grace (Used as babyface Wrestling Heaven Champion, 2011) *''"Last Resort" by Papa Roach (2011 - 2012) *"End of an Era" by Lo Key (Used in TNE, 2011 and WTWE Above The Limit, 2012) *"Forever In Your Hands" by All That Remains (Unused in TNCA, 2011) *"Waiting" by Not Forgotten (2012 - 2014) *'"Demons" by Candlelight Red (2014 - Present) Championships and Accomplishments 'Total Nonstop Entertainment ' *TNE King of the Ring (Season 1 Winner) *TNE World Heavyweight Championship (1x) '''(Final) World Triumphant Wrestling *WTW Tag Team Championship (1x) - with Cody Rhodes Wrestling Heaven ' *Wrestling Heaven Championship (1x) 'Awards and Other Accomplishments 'Luchas de Apuestas Record' Category:TNE Category:TNE Superstars Category:Wrestling Heaven Category:CAW Category:WACW Category:TNCA Category:Mary-Sue Category:Commentator Category:B.R.A.W.L. Category:EDF Category:NO-CW Category:Pro Wrestling: Olympus Category:BAW